Them Bones
by Joie23
Summary: AU: 'Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.' Beep.


**_This story is inspired by the episode ''Grace Period'' and contains some other plots from season 4 of NCIS. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>He is late. Again. But it is a Saturday and he doesn't feel like getting out of bed and Ziva is always punctual. He's the boss now anyway, right? A few more minutes of rest will do him good. Just five more minutes.<p>

His phone has a different idea, though. It keeps ringing on and on and on and it drives him so mad he eventually throws it across the room and into the wall. He never appreciated silence as he does at the moment.

Hours later he awakes to learn he has crossed the line. Again. He's gonna have a lot of explaining to do.

_Crap._

**xxx**

He dials her number on his other phone while waiting for the elevator. There's a strange knot starting to form inside his belly when her voice mail answers instead of her. In all this time he got to know her, she never failed to answer her phone.

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

''Why aren't you answering your phone, _Zee- vah_? I'm, ah, sorry I'm late. I'm on my way now. See you in a few.''

A _ding_ anounces the elevator has arrived and he mumbles a quick _please_ that Mrs. Yang from the floor above is not in it. He simply does not have the strenght to listen to her talk about what her dog ate or did or both today. His prayer is answered as there's no Mrs. Yang in sight.

His eyes do meet with a familiar face, though. All of a sudden his senses turn on alert.

''_Probie?_''

**xxx**

''Director Sheperd called from Paris and this guy said he knew something about the Grenouille and wanted to meet with us A.S.A.P... _she_... Abby said _she_ went alone, Director Sheperd said it was important and... it was a trap, Tony, and _she_... oh, God! ''

''_She's gone_, Tony!''

**xxx**

''Tony?''

''Hey? Tony?''

_'_'_DiNozzo!_''

Paula Cassidy meets him at the cri- _place_ where _it_ happened and briefs him in. The call was a trap that had no connection to the Grenouille and everything to do with a suicide bomber. A few witnesses said they noticed a dark haired girl walking inside with a man and only minutes later the place went up in the air. He wonders if he heard the story somewhere already today. Did McGee talked in the car? He can't remember.

''I found this on the floor.'' Cassidy hands him an evidence bag. ''Seems the killer snatched it before-''

He takes the item out of the bag and into his pocket, ignoring Cassidy's complain about it being evidence. His hands rest inside his pockets as he finally takes a look around. He has seen it a thousand times before but it feels as if it's his first time all over again. The smoke burns his eyes and pieces of human flesh on the ground near his shoes, _her_ flesh, make him want to vomit. When he notices the red sneaker he can't take it anymore.

_''She's gone, Tony!''_

Cassidy orders him to leave despite his protest. He can't take it anymore, but he can't seem to force his feet to run. Eventually, he walks out with a heart shattered to pieces and a painful sensation that the Star of David burns into his right hand.

**xxx**

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

''...''

**xxx**

McGee is sitting in his chair and staring at the screen in front of him. His trash can is full of used tissues. There's a strange feeling in the air, much like the one he felt when Kate died, only intensified. His own thoughts don't make much sense anymore, he realizes. He deliberately avoids even glancing at _her_ desk.

''I can't stop thinking about last night.'' McGee suddenly breaks the silence. ''You and Lee left and we stayed for some time, just working, silently. Her phone rang, she had a short conversation and then said she has to go. Seemed disturbed, now that I think about it. Anyway, she packed her things, put on her coat and wished me good night...''

McGee swallows back a sob and suddenly there's no oxygen in the room.

''Tony, I can't remember if I said it back.''

''I'm sure you did, Tim.'' He puts a hand on McGee's shoulder as if it should comfort him in some way. ''And even if you didn't, she wouldn't have hold it against you.''

''Yeah... Yeah, um, I guess you're right.''

He doesn't tell McGee it was _he_ who called her last night.

**xxx**

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

''Hey, it's me. Just wanted to apologize for yelling last night. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, _sweetcheeks_.''

**xxx**

''I cannot work on the Grenouille case anymore.''

''Tony, if this has anything to do with-''

''I has _everything_ to do with _it_.'' He all but yells. One threatening look calms him down immediately, though. ''I lost my... _partner_ today and I'll appreciate if you would get me off the case.''

''Is that what you really want?''

''It is!'' He's sure. ''Thank your for this opportunity, Director. I should've known it would've ended up being too much.''

He does not wait for her reply, but hers is the last word, nevertheless.

''I am sorry for your loss, Tony.''

**xxx**

Everybody's changing already. He notices it when he walks into autopsy and Ducky's silent. She's not there and he's relieved.

''Where is she?''

''Anthony, my dear boy, I am so sorry.''

''Where is she?'' He asks again. ''I need to see her.''

''_No!_'' Ducky's voice is firm and he is sure this is the first time Ducky has ever spoken to him like that. ''None of you _need_ to see what I saw. I cannot let you, Anthony.''

''I should've been there, Ducky.''

''Don't do that! Don't make it harder with wrong words. You and I both know very well that girl would have rather taken the fall herself before seeing any one of us on this table. So don't even dare to think it should've been you. _Ziva_ wouldn't allow it.''

Ducky says her name so easily. Why can't he say it in his mind then?

**xxx**

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

''Did you forgive me, yet? Oh, I know you did, I'm too cute to stay mad at for so long. Anyway, I'm on my way to see Abby. Bet you 20 bucks she'll hug me the moment I walk in?!''

**xxx**

The moment he walks in, Abby slaps him_._

''Where were you?''

And then she pushes him.

''She could take care of herself, I know. But _you_ were her _partner_. Where were you, DiNozzo?''

And again.

_''She's gone, Tony!''_

Abby breaks and he puts his arms around her in a heartbeat.

**xxx**

Saturday is fading fast, too fast for him to follow, it cannot end so rapidly. He is not ready for the end of the day. There's a certain uncertainty in today. Come tomorrow... He does not know what will become of him on a Sunday.

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

00:00.

_''She's gone, Tony!''_

**xxx**

Days that follow are blank to him as is the world.

The time has ran a marathon or two from Saturday. To taunt him, of course.

He is numb.

**xxx**

_''Hello, you have reached Officer Ziva David. Congratulation! If you leave me a message, I will call you back as soon as I can.''_

_Beep._

''I'm sorry I'm late. I'm on my way now. See you in a few, sweetcheeks.''

**xxx**

She is tricked into becoming bones.

He does not care enough to keep his from falling apart.

And the Devil smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think ;)<strong>


End file.
